Rainbows
by new moongirl
Summary: RoyxEd There are many types of gold in the world, Ed's just happened to be Roy.Rated M for last two chapters
1. Rainbows

**I finally get my own drabble collection!** **Hope you enjoy!**

**All of them will be RoyxEd. I think. It's my fave pairing.**

**I don't own FMA.**

00000

There's a saying that at the end of a rainbow, there's a pot of gold.

Edward wasn't superstitious, but he was so bored that he followed the rainbow anyway, just to occupy himself.

Edward didn't find a pot of gold though, he found something better, he found Roy.

And Roy told him that he loved him; Under that rainbow.

Edward supposed that different people have different types of gold.

_His_ type of gold just happened to be being held and kissed my Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist.

00000000

**Yay! My first drabble! DONE! And it was kinda random. I don't think I've ever heard of one like this. It that a good thing? Well, I certainly am weird for thinking this up. Thanks for reading. And please review!**

**Heh heh, different types of gold. I know what my gold would be, manga and anime! **

**Man I have no life! **_**-newmoongirl**_


	2. Children

**Drabbles are **_**supposed**_** to be short right? (Ed: Who are you calling short!)**

**Well, most of mine will be. So it doesn't matter to much, right?**

**Don't own FMA.**

**0000000000000**

Edward had always been good with children. Who knows why or how, he just was.

But Edward had never expected to have any children. The thought had never, _ever,_crossed his mind.

Ed watched as five of his 'children' played on the front lawn.

"Why do we keep adopting kids?" he asked his lover, who was hugging his waist from behind.

"Because Ed, you always liked kids." Roy answered back, nuzzling his chibi's neck.

Edward smirked, "No, I'm afraid your wrong hun, _you're_ the pedophile in this house hold, not me."

Roy pouted slightly for a moment before speaking again. "And you're damn glad about it too aren't you?" he asked in triumph, smirking once again.

Ed sighed in submission, caressing Roy's cheek with his hand.

"Eww! Mommy and daddy are being all mushy again!" screamed one of the children that had just walked in the door.

0000000

**heh, don't know where that one came from. But it was ok right? Pointless but fun. Drabbles are good like that.**

_**- newmoongirl**_


	3. Pointless Stories

**I am random once more!**

**Don't own FMA.**

**00000000**

Edward didn't like to write reports, but he did love to write pointless stories. So he decided to turn in one of his stories instead of his report. He read it to Mustang:

"Once upon a time there was a boy. This boy had a hot temper and a height complex. One day, the boy decided to hate his superior officer because he kept on calling him short. Soon after his decision, the boy discovered a valuable lesson, there is thin line between love and hate."

Roy stopped him, "Is there a point to this story Fullmetal?"

Ed glared, "Let me finish bastard." he retorted and continued with his story. " Then one day, the blond boy decided to tell his commanding officer how he felt, so he made up a pointless story about himself and told it to his …romantic interest so that he could explain his feelings of love without feeling embarrassed. In the end, the boy figured that the object of his affections was so useless that he needed to be told out right, so he added onto his story: I love you bastard. The end."

And with that conclusion, Edward leaned across the desk and kissed Mustang soundly.

00000000000

**Wow, I finished another one.**

_**-newmoongirl**_


	4. The Journal

**And...another one!**

**Don't own...stop asking.**

**0000**

Ed looked around suspiciously, searching his room for any signs of life. In his hands he held his most precious secrets, and they were in ...his journal!

Now Edward took great care to hide his journal. You never knew who would read it and blackmail you with it's secrets. He was currently checking for his little brother, no body knew how evil and devious Alphonse could be.

Quickly hiding his precious journal, he walked out the door so he could go and give his report to his Commanding officer.

Al took approximately 4.03 seconds to get to his brothers journal after the door closed.

Did his brother seriously think that hiding it under his pillow would keep him from reading it?

Opening the cover, Al read the whole thing and put it away immediately after. He would probably be traumatized for life. Reading about his brother and Mustang-sama...um...**do** things was a little disturbing.

Later that night, Ed glanced at his little brother, "Al...you read it didn't you?" he asked calmly. Alphonse panicked.

00000000

**A/N: no comment...**

_**-newmoongirl**_


	5. Antenna

**Have you ever come up with an idea, and then It vanishes? That happnes to me a lot, so, I just made up another one.**

**Don't own.**

0000000

Roy had always been fascinated by Edwards hair. I was shiny, silky and it...had an antenna.

That's what fascinated Mustang the most about Edward's hair, his antenna. It just...stuck up there!

Roy had played with it while Ed had slept, but whenever he tried to push it down it would just pop up again!

Roy figured it was a lot like Edward's personality, it was stubborn, impossible to tame, lovable, yet infuriating sometimes.

Yep, it was defiantly like Ed.

0000000

**Have you all noticed that antenna on Ed's head? I like it. It's cool.**

_**-newmoongirl**_


	6. Flowers

**And I just keep typing and typing.**

**Don't own**

**000000000**

Roy looked at the flower on his desk

It was one of the many mysteries of his life at the moment. That and why Fullmetal was acting so strange, but back to the flower.

How in the world had it gotten there? Then there was the next mystery, why was there a book under it?

Roy wasn't stupid, so when he read the title of the book: Flower's and Their Meanings ,he knew someone was trying to tell him something.

Roy picked up the flower and read the tag wrapped around the stem. He recognized the handwriting instantly as Edwards. The flower was a Jonquil.

Picking up the book, Roy searched the alphabetically ordered names for the meaning of his flower.

_Jonquil_, he read, _Love me; Affection returned; Desire; sympathy; Desire for affection returned_.

Roy didn't need to be a genius to figure out what it was Edward was trying to tell him.

0000000000

**yup. I'm sorry about the unoriginality of this one. I've been fascinated with the meanings behind flowers…who came up with them?**

_**-newmoongirl**_


	7. Flowers Too

**And...the sequel…**

**Don't own.**

**000000000**

Roy found Ed at the library, reading a book as usual.

Coughing slightly he handed Edward the book and a red camellia.

Ed blinked and quickly flipped through it's pages.

It was a few more seconds before he launched himself at the older man, successfully locking their lips together.

_You're the flame in my heart._

A very flattering thing for the Flame alchemist to imply.

000000000

**Hope this drabble was ok.** **Thanks, and R&R plz!**

_**-newmoongirl**_


	8. Poem

**Ok...I've looked at all of the review on this collection of drabbles, and there is one thing that stood out at me...5 of them were from the same person:**

**The New Fullmetal Alchemist **

**So I thank my faithful reviewer with all of my heart, and I will let ****The New Fullmetal Alchemist****, pick the next drabble topic!**

**Pm it to me or something ok? Cool!**

**Don't own.**

**0000000000**

"_i carry your heart with me( i carry it in_

_my heart) i am never without it (anywhere_

_i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done_

_by only me is your doing my darling)_

_i fear_

_no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) i want_

_no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)_

_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_

_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows_

_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_

_and the sky of a sky of a tree called life; which grows_

_higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)_

_and is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_I carry you heart (i carry it in my heart)"_

**(By-e.e. cummings)**

A poem…Roy had read him a _poem._ Not only that, it was a _love poem._

Did he _look_ like a girl? No, nevermind, don't answer that question.

Blushing heavily, Edward drew back his metal fist murder in his eyes. It was all the warning Roy got before he was fleeing out of the cafeteria, a blond chibi on his heels.

Riza smiled secretly to herself, _ahh, to be in love._

0000000000

**happy happy! I liked that one..one of my better ones I think. So...****The New Fullmetal Alchemist****...send me your request k? Thanks! Till next time.**

_**-newmoongirl**_


	9. The Locked Room

**OK, TNFMA requested that I make my next drabble long and sexy...so here it is...long and sexy. It wasn't what I ordinally planned, but it's good enough. Enjoy my peoples!**

**I don't own FMA**

00000

Ed stared straight ahead, smiling, his eyes slightly glazed as if remembering something good.

The source of his pleasurable haze? He had grown six inches in the past couple months he'd been away from Central. If that wasn't a cause for celebration, then nothing would be.

Now a height of 5' 5" which wasn't that tall, but _was _tall enough not to be abnormally short, Edward felt he had a right to be this cheerful.

Al glanced over at his brother, Edward had been… out of it for the past few months. It might have been the growing pains, but now his brother was acting strange in a _whole new way_. The kind of way that just screamed, "_I'm in love, and I know it but I don't want to admit it."_

Frowning, Al wondered why was his brother so thick headed. Did he seriously think that Alphonse hadn't figured it out? It was….kind of a disappointment. To be underestimated so much…he mentally shook his head.

"Brother, are you alright with going back to Central?" Al was nothing but concerned for his brothers mental health; having an insane brother wouldn't be fun. He didn't want to change any person's diaper that was older than the maximum of three years old. After that would be just nasty!

Ed snapped out of dreamland, landing back in his body with an audible thump. How was it audible you may ask? Well, he fell out of his train bench and made a big thumping sound.

Edward straightened up, sputtering incoherently."What was that Al?"

Al growled irritably, this had to stop. If his brother was to live through his life without getting killed by anything, then he needed to be alert! Having an insane brother was better than having one that was dead. No doubt about that. Al repeated his question, a little too calmly, making this older brother slightly uncomfortable.

"Ya, sure Al, I'm fine. We've been gone long enough as it is. If we don't get back they might fire me." Ed almost laughed at his play on words, not that he had meant to be funny, it just came out that way. "Anyway, I need the money if I want to feed you and me, so don't worry so much."

Al sighed in exasperation, his face contorted into a look of annoyance, "You know very well what I mean young man! And that was not it!"

Edward flinched before he came back with a verbal retort, "Hey! You're younger than I am!"

Al glowered at his brother a while longer before he slumped in defeat and used his best puppy dog eye's, "Brother, please tell me what's on your mind? Pleeeeeeeease?" Tears welled up on the sides of his eyes, giving him the innocent look.

Luckily, Edward had plenty of training in this tactic with Black Hayate, "Al, please, I don't want to talk about it yet. And I think you know more about it then you let on, you just want to make me say it, but I'll tell, you, I won't say it! I refuse! Nu-uh, I won't cave in. I will deny it with all of my will and reason.i don not lo-like that bastard in anyway shape of form. Its probably just rampant hormones." Alphonse just smirked in triumph.

"What? I admitted nothing! Anyone could be the "bastard" I speak of." Al signed, he flet like beating his head against the train seat repeatedly.

"Just admit it brother! You like him! Say it!"

Edward's lips clamped down tight. "Never, he muttered, eye's narrowing.

" Brother, I already know you're gay, I just wanted you to tell me yourself. I want you to admit it to yourself. You'll never be happy if you don't accept who you are. Roy's a good man, and I approve of your…attraction. To a certain extent. You're my brother, and seeing you as having..sexual needs is somewhat disturbing, but! did you know that you talk in your sleep as well as snore? I know more about what you do at night then you do...which is…slightly creepy in a way, but what I'm trying to say, is that I don't care that you like guys and that I'm ok with you loving Roy."

Edward blinked, since when did Al ramble? Well there was a first time for everything. Shrugging, Ed crossed his legs Indian style and slumped, still in the train bench. "What _do_ I do at night Al?" he asked innocently, making Alphonse blush wildly. Sidetrack Alphonse? Completed.

00000000

Ed walked through the halls of the Central Military building. Why did it have so many halls? No matter how many times he came here to report to Mustang, he _always_ managed to get lost! It was annoying searching for that damned stone.

Al figured he'd just follow his brother, neither of them were very good with directions, and Ed was the better out of the two of them. Sighing, Ed turned into another long corridor. Where in the world…or HQ, was he?

Not that he particularly cared how late he was, but this would get him another lecture on how all military personnel needed to be punctual and that _he_, even though he was famous, was no exception. Then the speech would be followed by a comment on his height or some other kind of insult, which might now, not be applicable. All of this happened while Ed watched those tantalizing lips move, messy bangs swish, and dark glossy eyes shine.

He wasn't as dense as some of the others thought he was. He was actually a very good judge of character, and he could read people's emotions fairly well, but with a suit of armor as a brother for what...eight years? It kinda came with the territory, ya know? He knew that Riza liked Jean, and that Fury was infatuated with the waitress that worked at the small café down the street. Heck, he even knew that Breda fed Black Hayate sometimes when others weren't looking.

The only person he had a hard time reading was Mustang. The stubborn man held all of his emotions suppressed and almost never let the most important emotions shine through his mask. And _that_ , was what infuriated and captivated, Edward Elric.

Mysteriously finding themselves outside of the Colonel's unit after a while of being..lost. Edward and Al, slumped against the wall outside, happy to be someplace familiar.

Ed opened the door and padded softly into the room. He didn't feel like making an entrance today. He'd rather be inconspicuous. Which was rare in itself, but attracted Riza's attention all the same.

Looking up from her paperwork to greet a respectable officer, her mouth almost fell open. Ed never just came in, so it _couldn't_ be him, but it _was_. She was more than alittle surprised. She was even more alarmed when he walked past her desk and mumbled a quiet greeting and entered the Colonel's office without any rancor. No kicking, no yelling, nothing.

Al stood outside the door and thought for a minute before nodding to himself and locking the door from the outside, effectively locking both occupants in the room till he decided to release them.

Looking over his shoulder he smiled at the rest of the small office, "Why don't we all go to lunch at the little café, it's late and I bet you guys are starving."

All of the people in the room nodded acceptingly before understanding just what had happened. They all left smiling, some a little more smugly that others.

They'd come get the other two later...much later.

000000000

Ed wasn't surprised when he heard the lock on the door clicking closed. He had expected Al to do something like that. What as his brother telling him on the train ride here? Oh ya, "face your love problems and it might turn out ok, if not then you'll get over it." Now, if only Al would take his own advice and tell Winry that he liked her. But whatever, it just meant that he could spend more time staring at Mustang's delectable body and luscious lips undisturbed.

Ed sat quietly on the leather couch and just stared at Mustang, who had yet to notice his presence in the room. Maybe he should sneak in more often? It was a most gratifying experience.

Roy looked up when he felt someone's eyes on him. He had been so absorbed in balancing his pen on its tip, that he hadn't noticed anyone come in.

Edward continued to gaze at him with those glimmering golden orbs of his, sending tremors up Roy's spine. Not that they where noticeable. He had more control than that.

Clearing his throat, Roy addressed his younger charge. "What can I do for you Fullmetal?" He didn't feel much like giving a speech today. He'd been stewing over it for the past few hours, but now that the time had arrived, he couldn't muster the desire. After all, in that span of time in which he had deviously been planning every nasty, insulting comment he could throw at Edward Elric, he had stumbled upon the landmine in his brain what was the shocking discovery that he found said Edward Elric, undeniably, dare he think it again, _sexy._ Roy wished amnesia on himself. It didn't work, and, so he'd concentrated on distracting himself with limited supplies, one of which had been his pen…

Ed merely nodded when Roy addressed him, dirty thoughts clouding his mind as there were _many_ different things that he wouldn't mind Roy doing to him, but got up ready to give his report.

The way he stood emphasized his hips, which, Roy noticed instantly, as they moved in a distinctly masculine way, despite the teenager's small build.

Ed handed the report over the desk. He didn't throw it like he usually would have considered, just handed it over, like it was the most natural thing to do. Which, Roy reflected, it _wasn't._ but then, neither of them was acting normally. Or at least what was normal for them.

It was then that Roy noticed Edward hadn't needed to lean over the desk and that he'd grown...a lot. "Have you grown Fullmetal?" he mused as he looked through the report in from of him. Surprisingly, the damage wasn't too bad, there were only a few transmuted, a.k.a._ fried_ flowers that belonged to some prissy old lady on Garden Lane or something like that. He felt mental exhaustion trying to take over but fought it, clenching his eyes as he palced the documents down on his desk.

Ed stood in front of his desk, gazing at him. Not glaring, or giving him piercing stares like he usually did, just gazing, like he was some sort of majestic being...which of course he was, but Ed would never admit that. The strangeness was more taxing than anyone could ever comprehend. He wanted _something_ to be normal. It seemed that with his perverse realization, the banter he usually shared with the other, had been taken away from him as well. Quickly signing his name, he put it in his finished- pile. "Very well Fullmetal, you are dismissed." Roy nodded as Ed saluted as walked toward the door, only to find out that, at the way Ed was pulling and twisting the knob, it was locked from the outside. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but it was never a good idea to destroy office space, or equipment. Riza got…testy. Roy really wanted a nap. In fact, he _deserved_ one…

"Sir," Ed stated, stressing the word, "We appear to be locked in together." Inside he was smirking and doing a happy dance, how he loved his little brother! Maybe he'd return the favor and lock him and Winry in a room together when they went to visit next.

Roy paled, however slightly, he couldn't stand to be in the Elder Elric's company for more than he already had. He'd go crazy and end up doing some serious spit swapping in a matter of, at the least, ten minutes. He gulped silently and kept his cool, nodding silently and motioned for Edward to go ahead and sit on his couch. He could control himself really he could. But he was at his weakest right now. The weakest he'd been since Ishbal.

Ed smirked as soon as the older man started to sign his papers. Now he could watch to his heart's content.

0000000

Roy congratulated himself. It had been a total of twenty minutes and he still had yet for his mask to slip...or for him to do something incredibly stupid.

If fact, he was simply basking in the others presence. It was quite nice, and he would rather they not be disturbed. That thought slightly alarmed him. He _never,_ and I repeat _never_ enjoyed another person's company for anything besides sex and, well being friends. It was just something that he had never experienced before. Needless to say that he was rather shocked, but he didn't take it for granted...he embraced it and welcomed the feeling with welcome arms. It was better than any of the alternatives at the moment.

Ed on the other hand was have a very hard time controlling his actions. It had started out as just watching, but now all he wanted to do was walk over there and kiss the other man senseless. It was a very appetizing option, but he didn't want to blow his very slim chance at getting Roy for good.

Roy glanced at the clock and groaned. It had already been a good 40 minutes since he'd heard then all leave for lunch, and they had yet to come back and let them out.

If they didn't come back, he, Colonel Roy Mustang the all mighty flame alchemist, was going to loose control and kiss the boy in his office to oblivion and back. This was the time of day were he was most prone to snap and loose all coherent thought. So it was basically the time of day were he went crazy and slept, endangering himself to Riza's sniper's. He called it, "my-short-time-of-day-for-insanity". In his weakened state, it was going to be even worse.

Roy sighed once again and looked over at his companion. No one knew this, but Roy had a hair fetish...along with his mini-skirt fetish. He knew it was weird, but hey, it was pretty harmless fetish. But he especially loved Edwards luxurious, long, flowing, golden hair. And currently, the hair that he adored, -of course he loved the person that it belonged to as well- was down and tumbling over slim black cloth covered shoulders. It was an alluring contrast. He _hated_ it.

Roy's mind didn't get a chance to process what he was doing before he found himself behind the couch and petting Edward's head; fingers threading through the golden locks he had yeaned to touch for so long.

Edward, had stiffened when Roy's hand descended upon his head. It was an unfamiliar action, but he found himself enjoying the feel of Roy's fingers in his hair. He was been getting similar urges, to run his fingers through Mustang's short raven hair, and _tug_, but he didn't want to risk Roy stopping.

Seeing as Edward didn't protest, Roy continued the run his fingers through the beautiful hair that belonged the person of his dreams, lust and love. The quick feeling of revultion at himself was washed away with the contentment of having some he cared about _close. _Roy climbed over the couches back, and sat down next to Edward, laying the chibi's -or not so chibi's- head on his lap continuing to trail talented finger's through silky locks.

Ed blinked slowly, enjoying the warmth he was feeling in the pit of his stomach at being allowed to lay on Roy with permission. A willing contact that _Roy_ had initiated. Ed smiled, closing his eyes and sighed happily. He was undeniably comfortable.

Roy himself was enjoying Edward's weight on his thigh. Strangely, he didn't care about anything...even the reactions of his workers if they were to walk in at that moment. It was as if the rest of the world didn't exist outside his office.

Ed opened his eyes and looked up at Mustang. The mask he usually wore was absent and all of his emotions could be seen plainly on his face and in his eyes. Those hypnotizing, beautiful, expressive eye's.

Reaching up, Ed caressed his cheek and sat up slightly. Roy leaned into the touch and leaned down closer to Edward, pressing their lip's firmly together.

Ed sighed into the kiss and applied more pressure, parting his lips invitingly.

Roy was never one to let opportunities pass by, so years of womanizing served himwell, as he slipped his tongue past the young man's lips and explored freely, hoping to ingrain the taste and feeling into his memory.

Edward continued to sit up and straddled Mustang's lap, his knees on either side of Roy's hips. enjoying the almost lazy pace they had developed. Roy, brought his hand up behind the other's head and deepened the kiss, fusing lips and mingling breath and essence.

They pulled away and Ed laid his head on one of Roy's broad shoulders.

00000000000

Alphonse put his ear to the door. There were no sounds at all. Had they climbed out the window?

Unlocking the door and peeking inside caused him to giggle and motion for the others to come see. Riza's eye's got all misty, "He actually did half of his paperwork!" she whispered breathlessly.

The rest of them just blinked at her before. Focusing on the couple cuddling on the couch. Maes cooed and stared taking pictures of the happy sleeping couple a second before Mustang cracked an eye open "Maes, I won't flame you if you make doubles and give them to me." He mumbled, still half asleep.

Maes nodded enthusiastically, "Sure thing mah man!"

Satisfied Roy closed his eye's. "Wake me up when it's time to leave." he added as he wrapped his arms more securely around Edward's waist. The growth spurt had made Edward just the right height.

000000000

**There you go. The requested Drabble** **for TNFMA. I'm happy with it. Maybe not as sexy as she wanted it? Hahaha. But, as to why Roy's mentality changed, Edward convinced him that he was old enough…eighteen **_**is**_** legal, but Roy still felt disgusting since he was twince his age.**

**Now review please!**

**-**_**newmoongirl**_


	10. Suggestive

**Another one! I dunno where this came from, but it's slightly suggestive, so BEWARE!**

**I don't own fma.**

000000000

Edward stepped out of the bathroom. A towel around his waist and another one on his head, drying his hair. He sighed lightly. His body was sore and he wanted to sleep.

To arms wrapped around his waist and a firm chest pressed into his back.

"What do you say to one more go?" his lover asked him, hot breath rushing over his ear.

"You know that I'm exhausted, and I'm already clean, how about tomorrow?"

"Oh common, just one more time?"

Ed sighed, who was he to deny Mustang anything?

"Fine" he groused, "let me get dressed and I'll spar with you one more time. _Once _more."

Roy smiled, "I'll make it up to you ok?"

Ed smirked over his shoulder, "Oh, you bet you will."

000000000

**Like I said, I little suggestive. Wink wink**

**Review please!**

_**-newmoongirl**_


	11. Potato Man

**Sorry Onyxlight, your story will come next:)**

**I don't own FMA.**

**0000000000**

Ed stared at Roy as he sat at his desk. The man's lips were moving but Ed could care less about what was being said to him. It was always the same. "Fullmetal, you know that you should not continue to blow-up buildings…. Blah blah blah." Edward figured that he had this memorized by this point.

"Hey Bastard," interrupted Ed as the man took a breath to continue his regular ranting, "Have you ever heard of the Potato Man?"

Roy stared started, mouth half open from his scolding. Deciding to humor Edward, Roy simply stated "No Fullmetal I have not."

Edward nodded. "The Potato Man is a magical man that lives in potato fields. If your lucky and you find him, he'll give you a magical coin that he says can grant you one wish. The only problem is that if you make a selfish wish, then something goes wrong and it turns out for the worst. But if you wish for something that is for others then it will come true because you have a selfless heart."

Roy coughed, "Well Fullmetal as informative as that was, what does this have to do with anything?"

Ed smirked, "Everything. My wish was that you would talk to me more and look what it did. You're screaming and ranting at me for destroying stuff."

Roy froze and continued staring at Edwards retreating form. "That was the most preposterous thing that I ever heard." He mumbled under his breath, blush as a small smile formed.

**0000000**

_**-newmoongirl**_


	12. Edward's date

**This one is for Onyxlight. It's finally here!**

**as usual, it's Roy x Ed. XD**

**I don't own FMA.**

**000000000**

"_I have a date"_

Those words rang through my head like the sound of a gong ringing off stone walls. I couldn't believe that someone had gotten to _my_ blond before I had. It was preposterous. I was just waiting for his eighteenth birthday to arrive so that he wouldn't be a minor anymore. It wasn't fair! I sighed in frustration, dragging a hand through my hair. I'd just have to wait a little longer to ask him. Just a little longer

The day was finally here. The whole unit was waiting for him to walk through the doors and he did.

"Happy Birthday Edward." said they said.

Ed smiled, one of those wide, truly grateful smiles. "Thanks guys…I don't know what to say!"

"Then don't say anything Edward," said Roy as he patted the younger man's shoulder. "We're just happy that you like it."

Mustang smiled warmly. a smile that would have melted any woman's knees into goop. Luckily Edward wasn't a woman so they weakened only slightly. Shaking his head, Edward joined in the festivities and ate some cake.

At 8:25 Edward looked at his watch gasped at the time. "Sorry guy's, I need to meet my boyfriend in ten minutes. Thanks for the party! And Maes, say happy birthday to Elisa to me ok? Just in case I don't make it."

Roy frowned. He didn't even get to tell Edward about his feelings. Shrugging, Roy decided to tell him tomorrow when he came into work. Surley he could charm anyone into choosing him instead of their current lover.

Once the festivities wound to a close, Roy excused himself, wanting to walk around Central's park sober himself up for Elisa's dinner.

Sitting on a bench, Roy looked at the stars. There were so many of them. He rarely took time to notice such small trivialities when he was sober. The ring of metal on mental interrupted his musings.

Looking around for the source, he saw two figures fighting. As they continued to fight Roy caught a glimpse of gold and green hair.

"I can't believe that my boyfriend was you Envy! I should have known."

Roy snorted; yep that was definitely Edward's voice. And what was this about Envy being his boyfriend? That just made him mad. Envy was even older then he was and no one, he meant _no one_ took his precious Edward away from him and then betrayed said blond. It was just…just immoral!

Sliding his glove on with a calm demeanor but furious aura, he snapped his fingers, instantly setting Envy aflame. The homunculus was always trouble anyway.

Edward stared at the pile of ash as it rejuvenated and was then burned to a crisp the next second. Glancing at the attacker he was startled at the anger Roy was radiating. It was powerful and dangerous, even scary.

Once his anger had abated, he stopped. "Now leave homunculus." He snarled. The green haired man grimaced before turning and running. Smirking at a job well done, Roy slipped his gloves off of his fingers. "So Ed, that was the mysterious boyfriend was it?" he asked a hint of amusement in his voice.

Edward merely nodded, still started at his superiors timely interference. "Note to self: Never make Roy mad." He muttered.

Roy nodded sagely. "Wiser words were never spoken, but don't worry, I don't bite." _Unless it's for pleasure of course_.

Edward shuffled forward. "What are you doing here anyway Mustang?"

"Apparently saving your ass from your no good boyfriend." He smirked. Edward 'humphed' outwardly while his insides melted. That look was just so sexy…

"Well anyway, would you like to have dinner tomorrow night?" Roy asked rather cheerfully.

Ed blinked. "Do you mean as in a date?" he asked cautiously. Eye's narrowing, was it proper to go on a date with someone else the night after a break-up? Did that make him fickle?

Roy cleared his throat nervously, "Well, only if you want it to be." His face flushed slightly.

Edward half smirked half smiled. "I would enjoy going on a date with you, Bastard."

Roy smiled widely, "You aren't Envy are you?" Edward asked jokingly.

"Why of course not." Roy answered as if scandalized at the thought. "No one could replicate my handsomeness it would cause the world to implode."

**000000000**

**There you go. One of my longer ones too. Sorry this was supposed to some out before Potato Man but it didn't. oh well, it came out anyway. No worries right?**


	13. WonderBall

**I don't own FMA.**

**00000**

Edward shoved a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Hey Bastard," he addressed his superior, " Why do they call it a wonder ball? It doesn't make any sense! What's so wonderful about it anyway? It's just chocolate and some other chalky pieces of candy inside. It's not even a _solid_ chocolate! It's hollow!"

Roy bit back a laugh. As cute as Ed was, he knew that if he laughed, he's be sleeping on the couch instead of his own nice, comfortable, warm bed.

"Well Edward, it's just the name. They just want you to buy their product by making it sound good. Just because they named it a wonder ball doesn't make the product itself all that wonderful."

Edward gasped, "Those maggots! How dare they try and trick the world with their catchy jingle and false names!"

Roy got up and kissed the feisty blond making him instantly forget whatever it was he had been mad at.

**000000000**

**-**_**newmoongirl**_


	14. The Rubrics Cube

**I don't won FMA.**

**This is to make up for all of the times that I couldn't update it guess. That and I'm going on a writing spree.**

**0000000000000**

Edward was getting very, _very_ frustrated. The rubric's cube was just so hard. He had messed it up so bad that he could only get one side done while the others were still completely messed.

It had been a week since he had began working on it.

Lying on his stomach, he rolled over onto his back then back to his stomach.

Roy had been watching his lover concentrate on the cube for the longest time. Ed refused to give him any until it was done. It didn't bother him that much but he missed the closeness his lover usually gave him. For now he'd just content himself with watching Edward struggle.

Ed was getting more frustrated each day it had been a month and he _still_ hadn't gotten through it!

Finally getting fed up with trying to get it done, Edward clapped his hands made all the sides the same color.

Crying in relief, Roy hugged him "Thank you Edward. I've never been without it for so long."

Edward smiled and petted Roy's head. He felt bad about depriving his lover. "Of course. I'll make you some chocolate cake so that we can celebrate my triumph over the rubric's cube."

Roy smiled and kissed him "Thanks Edward. I need my chocolate cake." Perhaps they could use it for something else as well?

**00000000000000**

**There. **

**-**_**newmoongirl**_


	15. first words

**Yeah…I'm just going to leave this here…**

**I don't own FMA.**

00000000000000000000000

"Want to make out?"

The first word out of my mouth were "What? why?"

The next ones were "of course."

That was the end of that conversation.

00000000000000000000000

**it was short, and kinda random...but ya. Make of it what you will**

_**-newmoongirl**_


	16. DDR

**I don't own FMA. **

**000000000**

"What are you doing?" asked Roy who was slightly bewildered at what his subordinate was doing.

Ed didn't look up and continued to stomp around on a mat with arrows.

When the music stopped, Edward looked up at the taller man. "This is called Dance Dance Revolution. "

Roy nodded in understanding. "Can I try it?" he asked.

Ed nodded and moved to the side leaving the dance mat open for the Flame Alchemist. "Knock yourself out." he stated.

Roy started out on light and ended tripping, making him fall forward and hit his head on the front of the TV.

He was knocked out cold.

Edward blinked. He hadn't meant literally.

Shrugging, Edward then began joyously molest the Colonel in this unconscious state.

_**000000000**_

_**-newmoongirl**_


	17. Havoc

**there is a request, but i decided to make it into a one shot when it's finished..sorry. :)**

**Luna-Lunak your going to have to wait. I actually had a hard time coming up with a plot line with the things you wanted, but I might just have it. :) Now all I have to do is figure out the details. but it might take a while. So sorry.**

**I don't own FMA.**

**96969696969696969696969(hahaha new numbers!)**

Jean Havoc was confused. In fact, he was a bit more then confused; he was totally and completly bewildered.

Why was he totally and completely bewildered you may ask? Well, the Fullmetal Alchemist and Flame-boy-Roy, the pyromaniac, had gone into the room two hours ago and not made a sound. Not one peep. He was positive that they had either killed each other silently, or climbed out the window.

Those were the only two possible explanations he had.

Walking over to the colonel's door, Havoc silently opened it.

He was not prepared for the sight he encountered.

He had expected blood and gore or maybe an empty room.

But never had he thought that they would be laying on the floor completely naked in eachothers arms.

Havoc blinked slowly a couple of times before closing the door again and leaving more confused then he was before he had opened that blasted door. Perhaps his mind just didn't want to compute what it had just witnessed.

At least Mustang wouldn't steal any of his potential girlfriends anymore…

**96969696969696969696969**

**well im going to do a couple fics were all of the team one by one learns about their relationship and how they react. :) sound fun?**

_**-newmoongirl**_


	18. Riza

I **don't own FMA.**

**ooooooooo**

Riza had suspected it.

In fact she had suspected it for quite a while, but she never had any proof of it.

So what's a girl to do?

Well Riza, being Riza, decided that she would eavesdrop. Oh and use her gun. That was the fun part.

"Colonel Mustang!" she shouted as she swung open the door, "Do your paperwo-..."

The two at the desk froze and looked up at her.

"uh...I'll come back at a more convenient time." she finally mumbled, flushing furiously.

Ed shrugged as he dragged Mustang into another passionate kiss.

That was all the proof that Riza needed in order to deduct that, no, Roy actually_ was _serious when he said he had found a shrimp in his bed that morning.

The excuses that man made up were sometimes too much for her, but this one was true. Who would've thought?

**ooooooooooo**

**Say nothing...i was bored and the internet was being really slow.**

_**-newmoongirl**_


	19. Maes

**I don't own FMA.**

**000000000**

Maes was ready.

Camera, check.

Extra film, check

Can of water, double check.

Maes was ready. So ready that he was hesitating at the door in anticipation.

Roy's house always _was_ kind of scary looking.

Picking the lock carefully, Hughs crept inside.

Sneaking up to the bed room, he froze in momentary surprise. He'd been planning towake up his beast friend, but this chance was too good to pass up. The insane-picture-taker silently clicked way, making sure to get some really good ones to black-mail the other two men with.

After all, who knew that Fullmetal and Flame cuddled?

It would certainly ruin both their reputations.

Smirking evilly, Maes slipped away, forgetting to take his watering can with him.

**000000000000**

**yup...I just had to do it.**

_**-newmoongirl**_


	20. Endearments

**yay! drabble! this is a little break from my reactions. :)**

**i don't own FMA**

**0000**

It had been going on all day and it was bothering the wax out of his ears. The consistency of it was enough to drive him up a wall and stay there for quite a while.

Ever since this morning, Edward had been mumbling non-stop.

It was Driving the Flame Alchemist batty! and it took quite a lot of work to do that.

After work, Roy finally decided that he'd had enough of it.

"Edo, what in the world are you mumbling about? It's driving me insane."

Ed looked up at the raven-haired man, "Well, all day I've been trying to think up an endearment for you. You always call me 'Edo', or 'my chibi', but I don't have anything special to call you."

Roy blinked, was that all? "Well don't worry Edo," he stated huskily, "You're a genius, I'm sure you'll find something suitable." Edwards cuteness always _was_ arousing.

The next day, there wasn't a mumble to be heard.

Roy mused that Edward had either come up with a nick name or given up trying to find one.

"So, Edward, what did you come up with?"

Ed looked up at him, his eyes peering through his thick blond hair. "Well, I figured that 'horse' was too unoriginal, and I don't like any of those sickly sweet names, so i came up with...equine(1)! My equine!" Edward hugged him, all smiles.

Roy blinked...equine? What in the world went through that boy's head?

EQUINE! Well at least Edward hadn't come up with any other weird names for him.

Reflecting that it could be worse, Roy allowed himself to be kissed senseless by his chibi before picking him up and walking to bed.

000000

**(1) equine relates to any horse like creatures...sort of like cows in general are called bullvines...only their horses!**

**Well there's my latest drabble... the reactions of the others will continue.**

**-newmoongirl**


	21. Wonderings

**Don't own FMA. Sorry.**

000000

Ed often wondered: What would life be like without Roy?

He thought about it, and he concluded that life would be incredibly dull without the raven haired man.

In fact, Ed could barely picture his future without the bastard. The mere thought of living without him made his heart hurt.

All of this thinking lead our favorite chibi alchemist to one conclusion: He loved Roy.

llllllll

Roy had actually never thought of a life without Edward in it.

The reason is because that simply wasn't an option for him.

Edward would stay in his life whether he liked it or not, because he wouldn't let him go.

000000000

**Yep..that was short. But I liked it.**

**-newmoongirl**


	22. Color

**I don't own FMA.**

**0000000000**

Black was Edwards absolute favorite color. He always wore black, so he thought it was pretty obvious. But to get to the point there was two reasons he loved that color.

It was dark and inconspicuous…not to mention it hid his auto-mail fairly well.

and

Roy's eyes were that color.

Edward swore that he could look forever into those eyes. They swallowed him, forgave him his every mistake, cleansed him, and loved him. Of course, he hadn't always known that last one. That possibility had never occurred to him until the older man had him pinned to the black leather couch, his lips smothering his own and hand roaming his body freely.

That had been a bit of a surprise. He loved black because it reminded him of all the good times and none of the bad. Black…. that was his absolute favorite color.

Roy on the other hand loved the color gold or yellow. He also had two reasons.

It reminded him of fire and flowers

and

Edwards eyes and hair was that color.

Roy remembers the very first time he had met the youth. He had thought to himself that the boy was much too paranoid and grown-up to have been that young. He had resented that, thought that the boy should have had more time as a boy than a man. He should have been more childish. That was why had had always teased the blond. It made the young alchemist childish again.

When Ed had turned 18, something had changed. Not instantly, but gradually. By the time the "boy" was twenty-one, he hadn't been able to hold it back anymore. In one instant, all of his sanity had flown out the window and he had literally attacked the blond and kissed him right on the couch while the door was wide open. Luckily, no one had looked in or walked by to see that long make-out session. Which was a miracle.

Edward was his savoir, his light, the one thing he wouldn't give up for the world. That was how Roy planned it to be, and that was how it would stay until the day one of them died. Gold was defiantly his favorite color.


	23. Handprint

**I haven't updated for a while. Probably cause I got a new obsession. Well, I guess I'm updating this once more. **

**I don't own FMA.**

0000000000000

Edward sat at a small table in a tiny outdoor café. It was getting dark, but Ed didn't mind, the street lamps always came on eventually.

To tell the truth, Edward liked this time of day, it was peaceful. The time were shoppers go home and the dates and romance began. He loved this time of day because it was also when Roy Mustang came down with his newest date. Ed smiled slightly as the sight of Roy and his date walked down the street, the woman clinging like a leech at Mustangs side.

His current woman was blonde, but surprisingly, Roy didn't seem to be having a good time like he usually was.

Ed took another sip of his cold coffee and sighed as he watched the pair walk toward the theater. "I don't know how you can break my heart and I can still love you with all the little pieces," he mumbled to the empty air before him. Edward stood up slowly, paying for his half drunk coffee and tipping the waitress.

Edward didn't know why he was torturing himself like this. All he knew was that he didn't have any chance at all with the Colonel. Roy wasn't even interested as far as Ed could tell.

But it was like an addiction. He just couldn't stop, it was impossible. His soul was destined to be chipped away at for the rest of his life, diminishing slowly as he watched the man he loved go on date after date that wasn't with _him_.

Edward knew he was being childish, but still, he just couldn't forget Roy and move on. It wasn't like him, he was just too stubborn for his own good.

He tipped his head back as he leaned on a park bench. It had become a sort of ritual of his to laze around in the park after dusk. Just as it had become a habit to have his heart break whenever he saw Mustang.

Footsteps approached his current position, heading straight for his bench. Ed didn't' even bother to look up, he would know that gait anywhere.

It was only when the other man sat down next to him did he crack open an eyelid, "Aren't you supposed to be on a date or somthin' bastard?"

Ed couldn't help but subtly admire how Roy looked in his casual clothing.

Roy, oblivious to Edward's attraction merely smirked like he always did, put his arms on the back of his head and closed his eyes.

Ed wished he had a camera. Roy looked damn sexy like that. Where was Maes when you needed him? The now gleaming moonlight reflected off of Mustang's high cheek bones and smooth pale skin, making Ed think that the skin was just as soft as it looked.

Ed's eyes widened as he noticed a red mark forming on his beloved's face. It looked like it was in the shape of a small petite hand.

How DARE anyone touch _his_ Roy? Edward subconsciously growled possessively and abruptly yanked Roy's chin so that the reddened cheek faced him, his flesh hand ghosting lightly over the mark.

Roy was rather speechless. He could have sworn that Edw…Fullmetal had growled at him. A hand just barely touching his cheek brought him back to reality just in time for the gentle kiss Edward placed on his cheek a second later.

Edward smirked inwardly when the older man didn't pull away from him. The moon's light only lit up half of his partners face, gently caressing the subtle curves of the others man's face. Alluring.

Edward once again tugged Roy's chin, capturing those lovely warm lips that he had longed to touch so badly. It was a chaste kiss, just a light brush of lips. Nothing more or less.

But Ed could feel his heart heal and become whole again in that single moment. Roy hadn't protested, and that was all that mattered.

Genuinely smiling, Edward attempted to pull away only to be pulled forward again and have his lips crash harshly down onto his commanding officers. This was nothing like the first kiss, it wasn't soft, but it _was_ positively wonderful for Ed. He hands were now on broad shoulders, amber eye's closed in pleasure.

There was no room for doubt in Edwards head that he loved this man, he just hoped that Roy would feel the same way.

Roy himself wasn't sure what made him loose control like that, but he sure as hell didn't regret it.

**000000000**

**Luna...I finally typed up the story i promised...but I had to ad it separate because of the rating. Go see!**

**-newmoongirl**


	24. Armstrong

**Once more this might end at drabble 30, just so you all know. **

**I don't own FMA.**

**00000000**

Now, Armstrong was a very strange fellow, he wore sparkles like clothing, only even more so, for people occasionally didn't wear clothing and the sparkles were always there! ALWAYS!

He constantly talked of his family and its traditions, which lead many to believe that he would hate any form of un-naturalness in a relationship.

Apparently, "many people" were wrong. Edward and Roy _knew_. They had experienced his reaction. It was rather frightening, or at least more frightening than usual.

When he had found them in a closet at HQ, they had been covered with the pink substance and nearly squeezed to death by the over enthusiastic giant.

Armstrong eventually explained that he was so incredibly happy that they had found happiness in each other, and all he cared about was that they weren't suffering in a world that rejected things that were different. Apparently, he had experience…

Of course, after the confrontation, all of HQ knew about them. They both wondered why the almost bald man had to be so LOUD!

Ed shrugged as he looked out the colonel's window. Thank goodness that it had been his eighteenth birthday that day. Roy hadn't been arrested and everything had gone on as calmly as they could, with occasional blank and frightened looks from the other military personnel.

A year later, Roy found out that Armstrong had threatened everyone into not bothering them about their relationship. No wonder no had taken the chance to call them names.

**00000000000**

**Yes, I know, its been a while, but don't worry, im still working on everything…I think. Yes, yes, I am, I checked. It's just everything is going so slowly. And my new obsession is kakashi and iruka from naruto. love you all!**

**-**_**newmoongirl**_


	25. One drabble per song ratedM

**This is the chapter that changed the rating. Sorry everyone. Should this count as 10 drabbles or 1?**

**Kalki by E.S. Pothumus**

Roy could feel the heat of the chase, the adrenaline rushing through his veins, making him heady and clear headed. He had forgotten this feeling, the pounding of his heart in his chest, and the under lying sense of inevitability.

Panting heavily, he skidded around a corner, finally loosing Edward in the confusing twists and turns of the Central-slums, back alleys he knew like the back of his hand. Stopping to lean against a nearby wall, Roy sobbed quietly and hoped that tomorrow, Ed wouldn't be so peeved about the kiss, if only so that he could replace the impenetrable mask.

**Making a killing-Phantom Planet**

As far as Roy was concerned, making a killing was quite a simple thing. One blast of fire could reduce many dozens of people to ash, but as he gazed across his desk at the short boy that had loudly interrupted his reminiscing, he had to smile at the utter recklessness, rash, naivety he found there. The mentality of one that has never massacred entire towns. Making a killing, and making a life , had at one point coincided. Now, he was ever so glad that they didn't.

**Walking on the Moon-Sting**

The morning Roy woke up with a hangover, he hadn't thought anything of it. At first. It was a usual occurrence in his life, nothing to be alarmed about. But the shifting at his side was a cause for alarm, especially since he didn't recall ever having left his house last night. And as he gazed through sleep bleary eyes, head throbbing in time with his heart beat, which was accelerating at an exponential rate, Roy Mustang felt like he was walking on the moon. Waking to an Edward snoring lightly beside him threw him off balance so mcuh he was likely having a serious heart attack. It was like all time had slowed, and every moment he made was slow despite despite feeling weightless. That day, the flame alchemist swore he'd never drink again.

**Arborstone-Jeremy Soule**

It was as if he was being carried by fairies, lots of tiny little hands gripping and pushing so that he could move through a pure white realm. It was a dream, one of surreal and unnatural beauty. The Beauty of the tragic, the innocent, the seductive, even the destructive, and in the middle of it all, he saw that familiar head of jet black hair surrounded by flames.

**Pictures-Paul van Dyke**

Roy sat on a bench, camera around his neck, sighing every other minute as he surveyed his surroundings. He was searching, always searching, for some kind of inspiration. He found it sometimes, but it was always fleeting, never captivating enough to hold his attention, or his affection for long. The families strolling along seemed too tame, he wanted something that would blow him away, ignite a spark in his innermost being, something, someone he could become obsessed with.

Glancing toward the swing set, he froze, and then compused, bringing his camera to his eye and snapping an impulsive picture of the young blond man that was literally right in front of him.

Now if only he could get this young man to remove his clothing for a certain amount of time so that he could do all sorts of…professional things to him. Yes most defiantly professional. He'd have to ask of the boy was interested in becoming his private model. Yes, there was finally something in this world that he wanted to take pictures of.

**Let me live-Queen**

Why don't you take another little piece of my heart? All you ever do is take. Take take take. Why can't you let me move on, let me go forth and start over. Please. This is more than I ever thought this, thing, between us would become. I just can't handle it anymore. I've been struggling with it for so long, that I just want you to twist, cut, crush, make this thing _die_. Stomp all over it so that we don't have to come back to this spot, so that we can never return to this unhealthy piece of heaven. Let me go, let me, let me, let me…please...Ed. It hurts too much.

**Straight Back-Fleetwood Mac**

The dream was never over, it has just begun. Just begun. Because now, we have the rest of our lives to live in contentment. To fight, yell, and scream. To love, laugh, and feel. You, we, haven't lost anything at all. All we've done is gained. Finally. Because although you've confessed your feelings to me, and I see you trembling before me, shoulders stiff and back straight, awaiting my answer, all I can do is smile. Because I'm deliriously happy, and although my dream has come true, I know that it's only just begun. For both of us.

**I got the sun in the morning-Broadway music(lol)**

Living with next to nothing to his name, as an outlaw, a hunted man, former general Roy Mustang couldn't feel happier. He was finally free of Hitler, on the run from a mad man and his minions. Now he was one of the very people he'd been brought up to hate, yet, he was more content than he'd ever been. With the sun shining on his skin, and the moon to light his way at night, he couldn't very well form a proper complaint.

Even when he'd found the poor cripple on the road, and decided to take him along. He hadn't begrudged the other half of his food. Even with his obvious accent that gave him for german, the other had just looked at him strangely, and continued to eat, shooting him confused questioning glances every few seconds, golden hair shading confused, yearning, equally golden eyes.

Ex-General Roy Mustang grinned toothily. He had everything he needed right here, a companion, the sun in the morning and the moon at night.

**Corrupt-Depeche Mode**

Alphonse watched as his brother slowly but surely destroyed their commanding officer, seducing and whittling at the poor man's façade, corrupting him, staining him darker from the dark grey he always imagined him to be. He knew that he should put a stop to it, convince his brother not to pressure the man, but he found the staining of Roy Mustang was more fascinating and captivating than he ever thought possible. He almost wished he could be the one to corrupt the handsome male the same way his brother was, slowly but surely.

At one point he knew that this was sick. He felt wrong, a little corrupted himself. It was sinful, this lust, this sadistic tension he felt for his brother's desire. But he couldn't stop himself, not when staining the colonel even darker a shade of black was his only obsession.

**Dirty Life-IMA Robot**

Tell me this is a dream, he whispered as a blond head bit, sucked and licked. He was high out of his mind, the needles lay a few feet away gleaming at him in mock parody of the stars. Tomorrow, he probably would only be able to recall a fraction of what was currently happening. He was gasping, whimpering, crying, screaming as the other agonizingly lay claim to his body, and in his drug induced state, his heart and soul as well. It was so dirty, dirtydirtydirty. But as blood, cum, and sweat dripped down his thighs, mixing into one revolting but horribly beautiful substance, he found he really couldn't care less.

**A/N:OMG wow…some of those were disturbing….hm. hope you liked some of them. I'm feeling slightly morbid at the moment. Maybe a little depressed, so I guess this outcome is to be expected. Die writers block die!**

**Also ****DO NOT OWN FMA OR ITS CHARACTERS, or the songs I wrote them too****. That is all. **

**-newmoongirl**


	26. A Big Stick

**I don't own FMA.**

**This might be the last of the drabbles. Yup. Defiantly the last. Cause it took forever to update just one drabble, and although I still love this pairing(and will forever, since it holds a special place in my heart), but my inspiration has run out, and moved onto something else. Thank you for your support.**

**000000000**

When Roy heard the political philosophy "Speak softly and carry a big stick." He'd immediately taken it to heart, engraved it into his soul, made it a part of his life. Especially, his sex life. He knew that it meant something different, the ideology being about negotiation and threats, but he found that the advice was rather effective in bed as well. After all, night time activities were a…negotiation of sorts. And he did have the…man power to back up his… threats; should he call them threats?. Sexy threats though.

But it was with much surprise that he applied his philosophy to his blond subordinate. The surprise he felt wasn't that he was using it _on_ the blond exactly, but that said subordinate was _responding _to it. Rather favorably mind you. Sexy whispers and the actions to back them up, Edward turned into a puddle of…pliable metal. Yes that sounded manly enough.

**00000000**

**-newmoongirl**


End file.
